


Disparate ; a harry potter tale

by feisti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feisti/pseuds/feisti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝I've heard of the lion falling in love with the lamb, but never the lion that fell in love with the serpent.❞ </p><p> There's always been something queer about the Quille house-hold. Having a long linage of slytherins, but, peculiar enough, this family has shown what it means by being a minority of the power-glory house. Emmeline is a fine example of this trait, but the pure-blooded slytherin family has never experienced anything quite like this. Stumbling into a mere joke, she never thought it would flop her world ; not to mention the world of a certain Weasley. Things can change in the flick of a wand, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"If she doesn't_ **_scare_ ** _the hell out of you a little, then she's not the one."_

 _-_ ♔- 

_"What am I going to do?"_

  _"What're you gonna do?! What am I going to do? Nothing like this has ever happened in my family!"_

_"I guess we're in the same boat, then. . captain obvious. Hello, pure-blood slytherin!."_

_"Well, this'll be fun! Always a first, right?"_

_". . you're really scared, aren't you?"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"Your voice cracked."_

_"Bloody hell. ."_

 


	2. Accidentally

**_i._  **

  There were many questions Emmeline Quille would ask herself on a daily basis.  _Why me? Why this? Is that chewing gum?_ and plenty more. The world she lived in was not a pleasant one. Emmeline was not one for house. The constant torment and shame of her family caused her to be an outcast. Though, she looks as if she is a top slytherin queen. Blonde, gently curled hair that framed her face, and vibrant green eyes that shone when she was excited. However, Emmeline's gentle smile is misleading, and her quiet voice, she seems more like a HufflePuff than anything.

 _Mistake._ That's the word that floats around her head more often than not.

   Emmeline adjusted the books in her arms, a slight sigh escaping her lips. She would have to go through the hell that is potions, before she could relax in her Care of Magical Creatures class. The corridors were clearing, and Emmeline expected she would be a little late. She was not a fan of the crowded nature of the pathways, so she would wait until they were the least bit full. Yet another reason Emmeline did not enjoy her position at this school. 

   Oddly enough, Emmeline did not feel she was walking alone. You see, Emmeline could be mistaken for a multitude of mean, blonde, slytherin females who were not very nice. This, as well, caused Emmeline trouble. But, this day was unlike any other day. She was a target, accidentally so. Emmeline walked carefully, humming quietly to herself, when the sudden sound of whizzing filled the air.

   Emmeline whirled around, unsure of exactly what it was or where it was coming from. As the whizzing grew closer, Emmeline's eyes widened at the sight.  _A famous fanged frisbee._  These items were for sale at Zonko's, and caused many ordeals throughout the school. They especially frightened Emmeline, and one of her worst nightmares was coming true. She picked up her pace; her feet growing from a jog to a run.

  The inanimate object was gaining on her, and she was in a slight fit of panic. The frisbee snarling and snapping haunted her from behind, Emmeline's breath quickening, quiet squeals escaping as she ran. Though, it was to no end. The frisbee was catching up, almost right beside her. Emmeline didn't have time to think, or realize that a remeberall was in her path. It happened quickly, and suddenly. Emmeline tripped over the remeberall, the frisbee's gnashing teeth scraping her arm. Her books went flying out of her grip, while the frisbee hit the wall with a loud  _smack!_

  Just as relief was hitting Emmeline, the frisbee snapped it's jaws, trying to climb over toward her. She gritted her teeth, picking up a nearby book. Anger poured out of her as she continuously hit the frisbee until it no longer moved. The silent snickers could be heard behind her. Emmeline slowly turned her head around to see that no one was there. The snickers had stopped rather suddenly, though Emmeline's shaking had not. 

  She put her face in her hands and cried, which she hadn't done in quite some time. There was no one around to see, no one around to make fun of her. Everything that had been poking at her collapsed in a fit of hot tears. Emmeline realized she would not make it to her potions class. She also realized she would not be able to take potions class at this moment. After collecting her things, Emmeline rushed out of the school and off toward Hagrid's hut, trying to forget what had just happened.

\--

  "Bloody Hell, did you see how Fiona beat that thing up?! It was like Mum when she's all cheesed off, right, Georgie?" Much to Fred's dismay, his brother did not find it as amusing as he did. 

"Fred?"  
"Yeah-?"  
"I don't think that was Fiona."  
"Yes, it was! Fiona has blonde hair, she's in slytherin, and she-"

And simultaneously, they realized their fatal mistake. 

"And, she's in the hospital wing with a broken arm." 

   They both spoke with a disappointed sound; mostly in themselves. The two began to shuffle towards the end of the corridor. George was troubled at the thought- it wasn't  _supposed_ to hurt her. It wasn't even  _meant_ for her. What were they supposed to do? They didn't even know who she was. George figured that they would consult Lee. He would know what to do.

\--

"You, what?!"

   Perhaps consulting Lee was not the best choice. Fred winced at Lee's half-spitting of his drink, and George rubbed his hand down his face. 

   "Yes, we pranked some random, harmless, girl. What's so bad about this one? It's just like all of the others!" Fred argued ( it wasn't very convincing), trying to blow it off like no big deal. The twins usually didn't mind pranking, but watching her cry like that was just  ** _wrong._  **

   "Well, do you even have any clue who it was?" Lee asked, his eyes narrowing. He was usually in with a lot of their outlandish ideas. He was also the only voice of reason they truly had. 

"No-"  
"Not particularly-"  
 _"No."_

  The twins responded at the same time. George chewed his food slowly, having trouble swallow, as if it were poison. Fred continued to talk to Lee, trying to explain the mix up, but George was distracted. He looked over towards the Slytherin table, scanning it.

  There were the obvious groups, but towards the end of the table, a blonde girl was silently reading a book. The bright blondness was recognizable, and George noticed the way she was rubbing her right arm -- the one that had been scraped. 

  Her eyes rose, and she made eye contact with George. The girl reacted oddly. Not rudely, as a usual Slytherin would make a face. She smiled a little, and George responded with a slight smirk back. The girl was then nudged by the person next to her, and George watched as her face turned from a smile to a look of fear or shame. The person, a girl named Ophelia, who's name reached out to George suddenly ( Ophelia was not a nice person, mind you. ).

  The blonde, that George had been watching, rose from her seat and left quite suddenly. The voices that had been trying to get his attention finally brought him back to the living-- Fred's incessant questions. 

"Blimey, George! What were you staring at? Is it that Ravenclaw girl, again? Georgie, she's way out of your league--"

"Shh-"  
"Don't shush me!"  
"Shh!"  
"SH!"  
"I'm thinking, you Arsehole!"  
"With which brain, git."  
"You thick son of a--"

   "Both of you; stop it!" Lee hissed, the twins shutting their mouths immediately. Lee sighed, and held out a hand, which was signaling their silence. "With the very,  _brief,_ description you managed to spit out, I think I know which girl it was."

"Go on. ."

Lee took another deep breath, shaking his head. "It's a long shot but--"

"Get on with it!"

"Alright, alright!" Lee waved his hands, as if he was trying to remember exactly who he was talking about.

 ** _"Emmeline Quille."_**  

 

 


End file.
